The Way To Atlantis
by Bent137
Summary: We travel back in time to before Dallie and Lola were born to visit the early years of their parents' marriages. : [Prequel to ChristineCS's When She Cries] : [InProgress]
1. History Repeats

****

**Title:** The Way To Atlantis  
**Chapter:** One  
**Chapter Title:** _History Repeats_

**Rating:** R  
**Coupling:** Paris/Jess, Lane/Dave, and half Rory/Tristan.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino, The WB, and Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. I also do not own Freddie Mercury's "_Man Made Paradise_." or the book "_If You Give A Mouse A Cookie_."

**Author's Note:** To Chris, who writes the original. She's my sin.

*

__

I want to be beside you now/lie in the sand and kiss your brow/  
I want to fly beyond the moon and do the things we do for love/  
But you say no, you say no/History repeats itself/I seem to be all by myself again.

            "I can't believe you're doing this again," Paris hissed, so as not to disturb the slumbering Augusta and Devon.

            "You know I have to go, especially now that you're pregnant again. I have to be able to support my family," Jess argued.

            "What family? You weren't at Augusta's birth, or Devon's. You'll probably miss this one too. You're never here Jess."

            "I'm here now aren't I?"

            "But you're leaving again tomorrow, who knows when you'll be back. You'll be gone when I wake up, and what am I supposed to tell the kids huh? You're never here to have to tell them where their daddy went," Paris blew a stray hair out of her face, "They miss you Jess, and I miss you too."

            "Paris, all this stress isn't good for the baby."

            "You're right. It's not. I'm going to bed," she stands up and walks to a nearby closet. She pulls some linens off the top shelf.

            "What are you doing?"

            "Getting you some blankets. You're sleeping out here tonight." She tosses them onto the couch then turns and walks up the stairs. "Sweet dreams."

*

            Augusta clicked off the flashlight and squeezed her eyes shut as her mother's footsteps sounded on the stairs. She shoved the flashlight and book under her pillow, just in time as her door opened. After a moment it closed again. Aggie opened one eye and looked around her room, a soft glow illuminating it from the rather large nightlight across the room. It depicted a scene from a classic nursery rhyme, of a cow jumping over a bright yellow moon. She opened the other eye as she listened to her mothers footsteps echo down the hall. She pulled her hand out from under the pillow pulling along the flashlight and book. She clicked on the flashlight, and began reading "_If You Give A Mouse A Cookie_."

*

            Paris had changed into her pajama's, pulled her hair up, and settled in under the covers. She propped her back against the headboard and picked up the phone on her nightstand. She pushed a few buttons and waited for someone to answer.

            "Hello?" a groggy male voice asked.

            "Hi Tristan, it's Paris. Can I talk to Rory?"

            "Yeah sure. Just a sec." She heard a scuffle and Rory asking who was on the phone before Rory actually got on.

            "Paris?"

            "Yeah, Can we talk?"

            "Yeah sure, let me just leave the room so Tristan can go back to sleep."

            "Oh did I wake you?"

            "No no, I was reading." Paris heard a soft click over the phone. "Okay, talk."

            "Jess is leaving again."

            "He is? When?"

            "He'll probably be gone before I wake up in the morning."

            "Gosh, I'm sorry Paris."

            "I just miss him so much it hurts Rory. I mean, I miss him now and he hasn't even left."

            "It will get better with time."

            "Sure, you can say that. You and Tristan have a perfect marriage."

            "Every marriage has it's flaws, you just have to be strong and overcome them, especially for your children."

            "I guess. So, are still on for lunch tomorrow?"

            "Well, I have a doctors appointment at 10, but after that I'm free."

            "I have a press conference I have to be at scheduled for 11, so with any luck I can meet you at 12:30."

            "As long as it's not after 2, I have an interview set up for my article, the deadline's Friday."

            "Okay so how about we schedule for 12:30 at that Cafe on Jefferson St. and if the press conference isn't started promptly I will call you on your cell phone to update you."

            "Sounds like a plan, you'll call me around 11 right?"

            "Right."

            "Alright then, I better get to bed, and so should you."

            "Yeah, good night Rory."

            "Night Paris, chin up."

            "Cute."

            Paris hung up and burrowed down into her pillows, clicking off her bedside lamp.

*

            Rory sighed and looked at the phone, then at the door to her and Tristan's room. She clicked a button on the phone and held it to her ear, then pulled it down and punched in a number. She returned the phone to her ear.

            "Hello?"

            "Jess."

            "Rory," He sighed, he knew exactly what she wanted.

            "I hear you're leaving."

            "Why yes I am, in the morning."

            "Why?"

            "Because the boss says jump and I say how high?"

            "You're hurting her Jess."

            "Are you going to tell me something I don't know? Because I'm paying minutes here."

            "Please, I know your cell plan includes unlimited nights and weekends and 12am definitely classifies as night," she paused. "Where are you going this time?"

            "California."

            "I see, well, have a safe trip."

            "Thanks."

            "I'll talk to you whenever."

            "Sure."

            "Bye Jess."

            "Bye Rory."

            Rory hung up and went back into her room. She placed the phone back on it's cradle next to Tristan and crawled back into bed.

            "What'd she want?" Tristan asked.

            "Jess is leaving tomorrow morning."

            "Oh."

            "Yeah."

            "Where to?"

            "California."

            Tristan shakes his head, "I wish those crazy kids would just get it together."

            "Me too. But let's stop talking about them." Rory curls up against his side. "I'm exhausted and I have that doctors appointment tomorrow."

            "Right. Night honey."

            "Night Tristan." Rory closed her eyes and allowed Tristan's warmth to lull her to sleep.

__

To be continued....


	2. Perfect Windy Day

**Title:**The Way To Atlantis  
**Chapter:** Two  
**Chapter Title:** _Perfect Windy Day_  
**Rating:** R  
**Coupling:** Paris/Jess, Lane/Dave, and half Rory/Tristan.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino, The WB, and Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. I also do not own Hoku's _"Perfect Day"_  
**Author's Note:** To Chris, who writes the original. She's my sin.

*

Wake up/Don't tell me it's just a dream  
'Cause when I've had enough/You'll hear me say  
Now don't you try to rain on my/Perfect day

            Rory pulled her sunglasses off of her head and put them on as she emerged from the revolving door. She'd just been to see Tristan in the small office space his company owned. Now she had the whole day ahead of her. She cast a glance at the near cloudless sky and smiled. It was already shaping up to be a perfect day. The sun was shining, there was a crisp breeze and the clock out front of the bank read 11:00. Rory did a double take. 11:00? She still had much to do before meeting Pars for lunch. Rory turned and began walking down the street as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She selected the number she wished to dial and held the phone to her ear.

            "Hello, you've reached the Rygalski's," Dave's voice said, "We're not in right now. Leave us a message and we'll get back to you." The machine beeped.

            "Hey Lane, this is Rory. Call me when you get in. I have stuff to share. Plus, I want to find out about Dave's gift. Talk to you later." Rory hung up and tucked the phone back into her purse.

*

            Paris' heels clicked on the marble floor of the Lobby as she made her way to the door. She pushed it open and slipped out. She joined some of her fellow employees standing to the side of a small stage.

            "Tell me again why we're having this outside?" a woman younger than Paris asked.

            "Because it's a gorgeous day, we all could use some fresh air, and Mr. Armstrong thinks he looks best in natural light," Paris replied.

            "So it has nothing to do with the way the direction of the wind today is creating a sort of a vacuum that is causing every woman's skirt to blow up?" the woman questioned while smoothing her skirt.

            "I'm glad I wore slacks," Paris said. "Is everything all set out here?" she asked a nearby young man.

            "Yes Ma'am," he answered.

            Paris looks back at the woman, "Clear the door." The woman nods and hurries off. Paris turns to four people on her left, "Crowd." They scurry away. She turns back to the young man, "Let's do this." He nods as she pulls out a walkie talkie from her pocket and speaks into it, "Bring him out."

*

            "Listen Mom, it's been great talking to you but I've got to get to the cafe to meet Paris."

            "Okay hun," Lorelai said, "I'll talk to you later."

            "By Mom." Rory shut off her cell phone just as the car in front of her finished pulling out of it's space. She swung her car into the space with practiced ease. Once the car was parked she shut off the engine and climbed out. Paris was already sitting at one of the outdoor tables at the cafe looking over some papers. She looked up when Rory sat across from her. "Am I late?" Rory asked.

            "No, I was just early," Paris told her as she shuffled the papers together and slid them into her briefcase.

            "Oh okay. So, how was the press conference?"

            "Same old, same old. I'm not even sure why we have them. The same job could be accomplished in less time with printed press releases. I suspect Mr. Armstrong just likes to hear himself talk, especially on T.V."

            Rory smiled, "Maybe he's just using it to promote himself for the upcoming mayor elections."

            "It wouldn't surprise me," Paris admitted. They paused to give their orders to the waitress, a pleasant, blonde college aged girl, once she had left Paris turned back to Rory, "So how's your day been so far?"

            "It's been very good," Rory smiled. "I went to my doctor's appointment, paid a visit to Tristan, called Lane, went to the bookstore, called my mom, and now I'm here having lunch with you. Not to mention it's an absolutely gorgeous day. It's so perfect if there were music playing I'd have to be suspicious we were actually in a movie."

            Paris stared at her for a moment, "Okay what's going on? Because frankly your so damn cheery it's depressing me. Not to mention you've talked to Tristan, Lane, Lorelai and now me, all of whom are very important people in your life, and we haven't even gotten through lunch yet."

            "I didn't talk to Lane, I left a message."

            "Minor detail," Paris brushed it off with a wave.

            "Fine," Rory sighed and smiled at Paris like the Cheshire Cat, "I'm pregnant." Paris' jaw dropped and she did an amazing imitation of a fish, but before she could respond the waitress returned.

*

            Lorelai thought her smile was now permanently attached to her face. If she wasn't so happy, she'd almost be annoyed. The plus side was that she didn't have to fake smiling for any of the guests. Not as she answered the phone and booked reservations, not as she checked a couple out, not as she checked another couple in. Not as she walked to the dining room to see the preparations for a luncheon taking place that day. Not as she headed towards the kitchen only pausing to assist a guest. Certainly not when Sookie looked at her quizzically after she entered the kitchen.

            "That's the 'I just got laid' smile, what's going on?" Sookie asked.

            "I did not just get laid," Lorelai said. "It's much better than that."

            "You just won a lifetime's supply of coffee?"

            "Nope."

            "Okay then I really don't know."

            "Rory's pregnant," Lorelai said, her smile getting even wider.

            Sookie dropped her spoon. "You're kidding."

            "No."

            Sookie picked up the spoon and tossed it into a sink then grabbed a new one. "Rory is pregnant. How did this happen? When did this happen?"

            "I didn't ask those questions, although I have a pretty good idea of the answer."

            "You're going to be a Grandmother."

            "Way to kill the mood Sookie." Lorelai frowned for the first time since Rory had called.

            "Sorry honey," Sookie apologized. "So there's going to be a little Lorelai running around?"

            "Yes!" Lorelai squealed then stopped abruptly. "Or it could be a little Tristan."

            "We should have her baby shower here," Sookie suggested.

            "Yes! We should, we could throw a huge extravaganza. You could cater. We could even make it a joint baby shower for her and Paris."

            "How exciting for them to both be going through this at the same time."

            "Well Paris has been through it before."

            "Then she can help Rory."

            "Yeah," Lorelai smiled tightly, "She can."

*

            Rory sat at her desk at her office scanning her paperwork on today's interview. She reached to push play on a tape recorder but her cell phone ringing interrupted her. She picked it up off of the desk next to her and answered it. "Hello?"

            "Hey Rory."

            Rory smiled and leaned back, "Hey Lane."

            "I got your message, it was so good to hear from you," Lane said

            "It's good to hear from you too, last we talked it was your birthday."

            "Yeah, you said you wanted to know what Dave's gift was?"

            "Yeah what was the big surprise?"

            "This fall we're going on a cruise."

            "That's fantastic!" Rory exclaimed. "A warm little Caribbean cruise."

            "Not exactly."

            "What do you mean?"

            "It's an Alaskan cruise."

            "Oh, Okay I heard those are really good too."

            "Yeah so have I, lots of wild life and great picture taking opportunities."

            "Just as long as they don't mistake you for an Eskimo and leave you there," Rory teased.

            "Stop," Lane said, "You'll give me nightmares." Rory laughed. "So what's your news to share?" Lane asked.

            "Well, I'm pregnant."

            "Oh my god," Lane squealed, "No way."

            "Yes way, I went to the doctor's this morning."

            "How far along are you?"

            "Not far, about 2 months."

            "This is so exciting! Have you told Lorelai yet?"

            "Yes, her, Tristan, Paris and you."

            "I'm last?"

            "Only because you weren't home, and besides, Jess still doesn't know, or Luke, or Sookie, or Dad. Huh. I guess I should call Dad and let him know he's going to be a Grandfather. Grandfather! My Grandparents don't even know! I've got to call them too."

            "Looks like you've got a lot of calls to make."

            "Well Sookie probably already knows from Mom, I'll go see Luke and tell him in person and Call Jess in California soon because it's around lunch there."

            "He's in California?"

            "Yeah, left a few days ago."

            "Poor Paris."

            "Yeah, I better go."

*

            "Dugrey!" a stern voice said loudly, shocking Tristan.

            "Yes sir?" He was shocked again to see half the office standing there with his boss staring at him.

            "What in the hell's going on? You've got the lot of us confused."

            "What do you mean Sir?"

            "You've been smiling ever since your wife was here."

            "Oh I have?"

            "Yes you have," Bruce, his boss, said.

            "I guess it's because of what she told me."

            "Which was?"

            Tristan looked down and then back up at them, "I'm going to be a father."

            Bruce smiled, "Well congratulations, Make sure once you know the sex you bring in some of those cigars."

            "Yes sir."

            The group disbanded except for one young man who came closer, "Congratulations Tristan."

            "Thanks Matt."

*

            "Grandma, I've got to go, I've reached my destination."

            "Okay Rory, I'll let you know when the party is."

            "Grandma if it's okay I'd rather have it be a small affair, just Me, Tristan, Paris, Jess, Lane, Dave, Mom, Luke, Dad and his family."

            "Okay dear. I'll contact you tomorrow for a firm guest list and we'll get started on a celebratory engagement."

            "Thank you Grandma. I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye." Rory hung up and got out of her car. She walked to Luke's and entered the familiar diner.

            "Rory!" Luke exclaimed, "What are you doing here in the middle of the day?"

            "I just stopped in for a cup of coffee." Rory knew full well to get her coffee before Luke found out.

            "Sure, sure have a seat." Rory sat on one of the stools and took the mug Luke gave her. She took a long gulp of the hot liquid before looking at Luke.

            "Actually I have another reason for being here," she admitted.

            "Oh?"

            "Yeah. I wanted to come and tell you in person that," she paused and leaned forward. He leaned towards her. "I'm pregnant."

            "Congratulations Rory." He smiled at her then noticed the coffee and took it, "No more coffee."

            "And somehow, I knew you'd say that."

To be continued....


	3. Overreactions

****

**Title:** The Way To Atlantis  
**Chapter:** Three  
**Chapter Title:** _Overreactions_

**Rating:** R  
**Coupling:** Paris/Jess, Lane/Dave, and half Rory/Tristan.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino, The WB, and Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. I also do not own Jewel's _"Little Sister."_

**Author's Note:** To Chris, who writes the original. She's my sin.

*

Every day we starve while we eat white bread/  
and beer instead of a handshake or hug/  
We spill the pills and sweep them under the rug 

Lane was perched on the chair when Dave came home, well, maybe not quite perched so much as she was slouched, with her back against one arm, her knees over the other. Her feet were swinging, gently kicking the chair as she tossed a small ball up and caught it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dave asked setting his breifcase next to the door and pulling off his long overcoat.

Lane looked at him and scrambled to get out of the chair, "I've been waiting for you to come home. I have news."

"Really?" Dave hung the coat up on the coat rack and turned to her. "Share."

"Rory's pregnant," Lane said with a small wistful grin.

"Oh, wow," Dave said. "Now both her and Paris are pregnant."

Lane nods, "They are, my best friend is married and pregnant."

Dave sighed and loosened his tie, "And you're still upset that you aren't."

Lane nods, "It's just that I'm worried, I mean, it's not like we haven't tried, time after time. Still nothing. We're the poster couple for condoms or something and still no child. Paris used protection every time and they somehow still managed to have three kids."

"Lane, it's still early, we haven't been trying for very long. These things take time."

"But sometimes I wonder if we'd have been better off not waiting after we married."

"And brought a child into the world we were in? We could barely feed ourselves. But now we're starting to get on our feet. Your job at the travel agency pays well, and they'll promote you in no time, and I'm a fairly successful salesman. Plus I'm almost done with the last of my night courses at the college and then we'll be able to open our own business."

"But what if something's wrong with me?"

"Well," Dave sighed, "of course I'd divorce you." Lane gaped at him. "I'm kidding!" He pulled her into his arms. "I'm so kidding. I could never divorce you."

"You'd better not," Lane grumbled into his chest, "I'd take you for everything you have."

"It's not much anyways."

Lane sighed and looked at him, "But what if something is wrong with me Dave?"

"Well, I'll admit there's a possibility. So how about we give it until the fourth of July and if there are no baby fireworks by then we'll take you to the doctor?"

"About two months," Lane mused.

"Two and a half is closer."

"I can handle that." Lane smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss her.

"

"Hello, you've reached the Haydens. Please leave a message after the tone."

"Hey dad, it's Rory-"

"Ror?" Chris' voice suddenly came through the phone.

"Hey dad. Screening your calls?"

"Not really, I was just heading for work, figured it could wait. But since it's you, work can wait. What's up?"

"Not much really, everything's pretty much same old normal stuff here. Jess went to California, Paris is alone with the kids, and I'm pregnant."

"I feel bad for Paris what with Jess gone so, wait. What did you just say? You're pregnant?"

Rory smiled, "Yes, I am."

"Oh god Rory! That's fantastic!"

"I know, isn't it?"

"It certainly is. I can't wait to tell Georgia."

"How is she anyways?"

"Oh she's good, she's doing well in school, she is however becoming a little rebellious towards Sherry."

"Oh, Perhaps Sherry's pushing too hard? Trying too hard?" Rory quirked her mouth into her cheek contemplatively.

"I tried telling her that. Anyways, when are you due? Do you know yet?"

"Well, I'm about 2 months along, so sometime in November."

"You'll have to keep me informed."

"Don't worry, I will. You will be kept completely in the circle. Lane mentioned something about us writing out little monthly mailings with updates on the baby situation to send to everyone."

"Everyone?"

"You, Mom, Jess, Luke, Grandma and Grandpa. Kind of like a newsletter."

"That's a neat idea."

"That's Lane for you."

"Listen honey, I have to get to work. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay dad."

"Bye."

*

"Luke," Lorelai yelled when she walked in the diner, sitting herself on a stool with a large grin plastered on her face.

"Yes Lorelai?" Luke came out of the back room, dare she say, smirking.

"What's with the smirk? Oh never mind that! I have the most exciting news about Rory! She's-"

"Pregnant," he cut her off.

Lorelai gaped like a fish. "Wha? Huh? How did you know?"

"Rory was in here earlier and she told me."

Lorelai gasped, "That evil daughter, stealing my fun."

"Well if you want a real laugh and a half I don't think Dean knows yet."

Lorelai glared at him, "You're not funny. That would crush him. You know he's still holding out for her."

"Well maybe telling him will get him to move on."

"You are an evil, evil man Luke."

"Funny that's what Rory said when I took away her coffee this afternoon," Luke strolled away. Lorelai gasped.

*

"You've certainly been chipper all afternoon," Sherry commented to Christopher as they stood side by side washing dishes.

"Well I got some great news," He smiled as he ran the dishtowel over the plate.

"Did you get that promotion?" Sherry practically squealed.

"No I got a call from Rory."

"Really? How is she doing?"

"She's doing great. Infact she's pregnant."

"That's so exciting," Sherry stopped washing dishes to look at him.

"It is. So I've decided to go this Saturday and pay her a visit to give her my congrats in person."

"But I've got that luncheon this Saturday."

"That's okay you don't have to go."

"But I don't want you to go without me!"

Chris sighed as he put down the dish, "It's not like I'll be staying the night Sher. You'll be able to come sometime closer to the birth, maybe the baby shower."

Sherry sighed, "But what about Gigi?"

"I'll take her with me," Chris responded.

Sherry huffed, "Fine. Give Rory my congratulations, and tell her if she needs any help planning the birth she can call me."

__

To be continued....


	4. Mail Order Baby

**Title:** The Way To Atlantis  
**Chapter:** Four  
**Chapter Title:** _Mail Order Baby_  


**Rating:** R  
**Coupling:** Paris/Jess, Lane/Dave, and half Rory/Tristan.  


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino, The WB, and Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. I also do not own The Carpenter's _"Please Mr. Postman"_  


**Author's Note:** To Chris, who finally gave me my chapter!

*

Oh yes, wait a minute Mr. Postman/Wait Mr. Postman/  
Please Mr. Postman look and see/Oh yeah/  
If there's a letter in your bag for me./Please, Please Mr. Postman

Paris sighed, setting Devon in his high chair and making sure it was secured. She looked at Augusta whom was perched on the bench at the table. "What would you like for breakfast, Aggie? I was thinking about making eggs."

Paris turned, missing the look Aggie made behind her back, "Waffles." She may have been young, but she lived long enough to know that her mother's cooking could quite possibly kill her. Waffles were a safer choice since her father had made sure there were plenty in the freezer before he left, and telling his daughter. "Frozen," Aggie added.

Paris sighed, "You're right, we don't have time for eggs. But we don't have frozen waffles so..."

Aggie cut her off, "Yes. Daddy said so."

"He did?" Paris questioned pulling open the freezer. A box of frozen waffles fell and Aggie giggled at the look on her mother's face. "Well, I guess he did. So, frozen waffles it is!" Paris picked up the box and took it to the toaster. "After breakfast we'll get you two cleaned up and dressed and take you to day care."

*

Tristan woke to the sound of someone throwing up. With a sigh he kicked off the covers and padded across the carpet to the doorway to their bathroom. He eased the door open and glanced at Rory who was kneeling at the toilet. He poured her a glass of tap water and sat on the edge of the tub until she was done. She accepted the glass thankfully and started rinsing out her mouth.

"You okay?" Tristan asked.

"I will be," Rory replied, standing up and gripping the sink. She reached for her toothbrush. "Did I mention I hate morning sickness?"

"Many times."

"Good," Rory squeezed toothpaste onto the brush and stuck it in her mouth, "I'dt hathe vor you to not know dat I ate it."

"Excuse me?"

She pulled the toothbrush out of her mouth, "I said, I'd hate for you to not know that I hate it." She plunged the toothbrush back into her mouth.

"Oh, Well it is a part of the pregnancy."

"I ate dat do."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and removed the toothbrush from her mouth again, "I said, I hate that too."

"No you don't."

She rinsed her mouth out with water again and looked at him, "You're right. I don't." She smiled.

*

Luke looked up when the bell in the diner door jingled. He saw it was Lorelai and looked around her. "Hey, where's Chris?"

"Huh?" She asked. Before he could reiterate the question she responded. "Oh, he had to go back to Boston for work. Can I get some coffee please?"

"Oh." He put a cup in front of her and filled it to the brim with coffee.

"He's coming back next weekend though, with Gigi," she said the name almost sarcastically. "She's spending some of her summer with Rory." She sipped her coffee.

"Poor kid."

"I know, it's a pity her mother saddled her with that nickname."

"I meant that she had to spend time with you."

Lorelai pulled a face, "Hardy har har."

Before Luke could respond Kirk came into the diner and sat at a stool near Lorelai. Luke moved over to him, "What can I get you Kirk?"

The man thought a second, "I'll take a glass of lemonade and a BLT."

"Coming right up," Luke said taking the order to Caesar.

"Hi Kirk," Lorelai said, being friendly.

"Hello Lorelai. Have you heard from Rory lately?"

"Yes, actually, she called me while I was on my way here for lunch."

"How is she doing?"

"Well she says the morning sickness is horrible but other than that she's fine."

Kirk nodded sagely, "I don't like throwing up either."

Lorelai leaned towards him as if to confide a secret in him, "I don't either."

Just then Miss. Patty and Taylor burst in side by side. "Lorelai," they called in unison.

"Yes, Patty, Taylor?"

"Well, I received Rory's letter today," Taylor started.

"Uh huh."

"As did I," Miss Patty inserted.

"Hey, I didn't get a letter!" Kirk exclaimed. The other three looked at him, "Why?" 

"Have you checked your mail today Kirk?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh," he quieted, "Um, no. Not yet. I don't like the new mail carrier, he doesn't do it right, so I wait to check mine until night."

"Okay," Lorelai said turning back to Taylor and Miss Patty, "So, what about it?"

"Well I had an idea," Taylor started.

"That I inspired," Miss Patty interrupted.

"That Patty inspired, to put it up on the bulletin board so everyone could read it! Incase theirs got lost, or something."

"I see," Lorelai said.

"We wanted to get your permission first, sweetie," Miss Patty said.

Lorelai looked at Luke, whom had come from the kitchen halfway through the conversation. He raised an eyebrow and she turned back to them. "I think you should ask Rory about it."

"Of course," Taylor said, "But we want your okay first."

"Well," Lorelai said slowly, "I guess if it's okay with her then it's okay with me."

*

Chris glided the knife over the carrot. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Sherry. "Did you see the mail yet today?"

Sherry set her jaw and scrubbed the potato harder, "Yes, I did."

"So you saw Rory's letter?"

"Yes, I did. It was well put together, very organized."

"It was wasn't it? I particularly enjoyed the picture of the sonogram."

"A nice touch."

Chris added his cut up carrots to a salad bowl already filled with lettuce and onion. "I also enjoyed the update on Rory's friend Paris."

"Yes that will be very convenient for their old classmates."

Just then the door shut and a young voice called out, "I'm home."

"In here Gigi," Sherry called.

"I don't like to be called that," Georgia mumbled as she entered the kitchen.

"What was that dear?" Sherry asked.

"Nothing, Mother," Georgia said innocently. Chris smirked.

"How many times have I told you to speak up when you talk, and not mumble? No one will take you seriously if you don't stop that. They'll never be able to hear all the intelligent things you say."

Georgia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She turned to her father, "When do we leave for Hartford?"

"Friday night after I got out of work, " he replied.

"Okay," she answered, "I'm going to go to my room."

"Dinner will be ready in an hour," Sherry called to her.

*

Rory sighed when the phone rang. She was working hard on an article, and the interruption was both a relief and unwanted. She picked up the receiver and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Rory," Jess' voice came through the speaker.

"Hey Jess, how's California?"

"It's good," Jess said, "very warm."

"That's what I hear. So what's up?"

"I was just calling to see how things are there."

"Oh, they're good. Except for the morning sickness, which refuses to stay in the morning."

"That sucks."

"Yes it does."

"Oh, did Paris tell you about the baby?"

"Uh, which one?"

"Devon of course."

"Of course," he responded sarcastically. "No she hasn't told me."

"Weird, she said she'd tell you as soon as you called."

"Oh, well um, I haven't called."

"You called me before you called her?"

"Yeah."

"Jess!"

"What?"

"That is rotten of you! How can you call me before Paris? She's your wife, she's having your child, again." Rory was exasperated. She was really getting sick of Jess' crap. "Jess you need to call her."

"Fine, I will, but not now. I've got to go find some dinner. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye."

To be continued....


	5. Fight For Your Right

****

**Title:** The Way To Atlantis  
**Chapter:** Five  
**Chapter Title:** _Fight For Your Right_

**Rating:** R  
**Coupling:** Paris/Jess, Lane/Dave, and half Rory/Tristan.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino, The WB, and Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. I also do not own Pink's _"Get This Party Started"_

**Author's Note:** Usually this should say "To Chris" and then some lame excuse why. And it is still to Chris because she wrote my party scene. But more-so it's to my Mom's friend Cheryl(Whom will probably never read this) who inspired the last scene. It was always coming, she just gave it voice.

*

I'm your operator/you can call anytime/  
I'll be your connection to the party line.

Rory sighed and rang the doorbell. She waited for someone to answer the door. It swung open suddenly and Emily smiled at her. "Rory, dear, come on in. I have us all set up in the dining room."

Rory followed her grandmother in, and took a seat at the dining room table. "What is it you have us all set up for Grandma?"

"Why, to plan your party of course."

"Oh, my party, well, actually mom's throwing me a party."

"She what? I thought I was supposed to be throwing your party. Why is your mother throwing it?"

"Um, because she's my mom."

Emily's lips thinned into a straight line, "I had it all planned and everything. It's just like Lorelai to ruin my plans. There was going to be a four star chef, and a string quartet."

Rory tried not to grimace, she really did.

"I'm going to call that girl right now!" Emily declared standing up. "Excuse me dear."

Emily stalked out of the room, and there was only a beat before Rory was jumping from her feet to follow her.

Emily entered the study and noticed Rory behind her, "Oh, you're coming as well? Good, I'll put it on speakerphone." Emily pushed a few buttons and the sound of dialing filled the room.

"Hello Independence Inn, Michel speaking, how may I help you."

"Yes, Michel, this is Emily, I'd like to speak with my daughter."

"Ah yes, one moment Mrs. Gilmore."

They were put on hold as undoubtedly he went to hunt down Lorelai and taunt her. A moment later the phone was picked up "Hello Mom."

"Hello Lorelai, I'm calling about Rory's Baby Shower."

"Oh she told you about it?" Rory could hear the slight disappointment in her mother's voice.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she's here right now."

"Hi Mom," Rory said meekly.

"Hi honey."

"At any rate," Emily broke in. "As I understand it Rory had agreed for me to throw her a party, and now you're doing it instead. This is just like you."

"What's just like me, Mom?"

"To butt in and take away my happiness."

"She's my daughter, carrying my granddaughter," Lorelai pointed out.

Rory sighed and sat in a chair, she wished she had popcorn, although she'd probably only throw it up later.

"She's my Granddaughter, carrying my Great Granddaughter," Emily countered. "This is my only chance to throw a baby shower for one of my girls before I die."

Rory winced, things were getting ugly.

"How do you know it's not my only chance as well? I could die right after the party!"

"Nonsense Lorelai, you're too stubborn."

"I'm too stubborn? What about you? You can't even let a party go."

Maybe it was time for her to step in, Rory thought, standing up. "Both of you, stop. You're acting childish." Lorelai's gasp could be heard as Emily turned and gaped at her. "If you can't come to a compromise on your own, I'll do it for you."

"A compromise?" Emily questioned, disbelieving.

"Yeah, Mom," Lorelai snarked. "Meeting halfway."

"Look. How about Grandma handles the guests pre and post party, while Mom handles the decorations, music, location, and food. But everything has to be cleared by me first."

"That sounds fine," Lorelai said.

"I agree," Emily said, "That will work."

"Great," Rory said. "Mom, I'll call you later to discuss your part."

"Okay honey, bye."

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Lorelai," Emily said.

"Bye Mom," Lorelai said and hung up.

Emily pushed a button on the speaker phone, hanging it up.

"Grandma, I've got to go. But I'll contact you later about the guests. Oh! I also want this to be a joint party for me and my friend Paris, so we'll get a list together, and I'll bring it to you."

"Fine dear, I'll start looking at invitations."

*

Again Lane was perched in the chair waiting for Dave to arrive home. Though this time she was holding an envelope. Every so often she would reach inside and read it's content just to remind herself it was true. She had been having as good a day as could be expected for a Monday. She had just finished lunch and was about to head to work when she heard the mail box open and shut. That was when she found the letter. She'd gone back to work more cheerful, and all of her colleagues asked what was up. She wouldn't answer, she wanted Dave to be the first to know.

So that's how she found herself so happy and anxious she could burst, sitting in the chair waiting for Dave to come home and reading the letter over and over. She was mid what had to be her thirtieth read when she heard the door handle turn. Dave entered and stopped seeing her sitting there waiting for him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, noting the letter in her hand.

"No, that's just it," Lane said, "Nothing's wrong. Not with you, not with me."

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

"Marcy sent me a letter explaining our options."

"Which are?"

"The cheapest, not as certain way is to just keep trying naturally."

"Uh huh."

"There is also a holistic way to do it," Lane glanced at the letter, "It involves seeing a specialist and acupuncture."

"No thank you," Dave said, shuddering at the thought of needles."

"Baby," Lane smirked.

"It's a reflex."

"Okay, anyway, the most expensive, more certain way is In-Vitro Fertilization, which sounds painful, boring since I'd have to be in bed all the time and costs in the thousands, which would pose a problem since I wouldn't be working."

"Okay, so maybe we should sit down and discuss this."

"Really, because I was thinking celebrate that nothing's wrong."

"Why can't we do both? Let's go out for dinner. How does Adrian's sound?"

"Sounds like heaven," Lane smiled. "I'll go get changed."

__

To be continued....


	6. The One Where Paris Is Mad

****

Title: The Way To Atlantis  
**Chapter:** Six  
**Chapter Title:** _The One Where Paris is Mad_

****

Rating: R  
**Coupling:** Paris/Jess, Lane/Dave, and half Rory/Tristan.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, it belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino, The WB, and Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. I also do not own Terri Clark's _"I Just Wanna Be Mad"_

****

Author's Note: To Gracie, who update UA while I was on vacation.

*

__

I'll never leave, I'll never stray./  
My love for you will never change./  
But I ain't ready to make up./  
We'll get around to that./  
I think I'm right, I think you're wrong./  
I'll prob'ly give in before long./  
Please don't make me smile./  
I just wanna be mad for a while.

Paris is in the bathroom when the phone rings, but it's not a problem. She's helping Aggie brush her teeth. "Keep brushing," she instructs her daughter before exiting the room. She picks up the cordless phone in the hall and presses a button then holds it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey darlin'."

"Jess."

"Well not quite the warm reception I was looking for but I guess it'll do," Jess said, sounding hurt.

"You have been in California for almost 4 months now. You've missed priceless moment, after moment of your two children's life, as well as sonograms of your new child, a boy by the way. You've never bothered to call, or e-mail, or even telegram. The only thing you've written was a shoddy looking postcard saying 'Greetings from LA' in gaudy letters with a small note written on the back, 'I made it safe, the weather's good, talk to you later. Jess.' No 'I'll call you.' No 'I miss you.' No 'I wish you were here.' You didn't even bother to put 'Love Jess!' Then when you call, completely out of the blue, interrupting your daughter's nightly routine, you expect me to drop everything and fawn all over you. It's not going to happen!" Paris slammed her thumb on the talk button on the phone, effectively shutting it off. "Arggghhhhhh," she groaned, setting the phone in it's cradle more forcefully than usual.

"Mommy?" came a little voice. Paris whipped her head towards the sound, seeing Aggie standing in the doorway to the bathroom. "Was that daddy?"

Paris softened a bit, "Yes honey, it was."

"Why did you yell at daddy?"

"Because mommy's mad at him."

"What'd he do?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"So he's in the dollhouse?"

"Excuse me?"

"The dollhouse. I've heard you say that to him before."

Paris was confused a second more before she realized Aggie meant the doghouse. Paris laughed.

"Yeah, he's in the dollhouse."

Before Aggie could respond the phone rang again. Paris picked it up, "Hello."

"May I please speak to my daughter?"

Paris sighed and held the phone out to Aggie, "It's daddy."

Aggie excitedly took the phone, "Daddy!"

"Hey sugar! You almost ready for bed?"

"Yes daddy. Will you tell me a bedtime story?"

"I'm sorry hun, I really don't have time. I just called to say goodnight, and I love you."

"I love you too daddy," Aggie stuck out her lower lip a bit.

"Give the phone back to your mommy and go get in bed."

Aggie wordlessly handed Paris the phone then scampered down the hall. "Jess?" she questioned.

"I'm here, but I have to go. I was just calling to say I am flying back for the party Rory's family is throwing you guys, I got the invitation today. I've already called Mrs. Gilmore and RSVP'ed."

"Oh, okay," Paris said. "See you then, I guess."

"Yup. Love you, have sweet dreams."

"Night Jess."

He hung up. She looked at the phone a moment then hung it up and returned it to it's base. She padded down the hall to Aggie's room and peeked in. She was fast asleep. Smiling, Paris shut the door a little more, allowing Aggie's light to spill into the hall only a little bit. Paris continued to her room. She quickly changed into her flannel PJ's, turned down the bed, climbed in, lay back and sighed.

*

"I don't see why you have to go there again."

Christopher groaned inwardly. "Do you expect me to just put our 8 year old daughter on a bus?"

"Of course not, I just don't see why she needs to go either." Sherry was focused in the mirror, putting her perfect, 2 inch in diameter, un tarnished, 100% sterling silver hoop earrings in. Chris couldn't stifle his groan this time. "What?" Her eyes darted to his in the mirror, her face set in a angry, defensive expression. In doing so she poked herself with the sharp earring, ow.

"Un-freaking-believable," Chris said, "You're just that. I can't believe you would even say something like that." The blank look she gave him in the mirror was further indication she had no idea what he meant. She turned her focus back to her earring and he continued. "You're so blinded. You're holding onto her so tightly you can't even see what's right in front of you. All you see is your little baby, when in reality she's not your baby anymore. She's eight years old, making her own choices, forming her own opinions. I'd rather her be educated before doing them but you'd rather keep her ignorant! You don't want her to have any life experiences or enjoy herself at all."

Sherry closed the clasp on her hoop and whipped around, "You have no right to say that. To tell me what I want or do or am thinking. I do want her to have life experiences and enjoy herself, however I do not think that in Stars Hollow with that tramp is the place to do it!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Yes, I heard you call my daughter a tramp."

"Not Rory, Lorelai! Though, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"That's some audacity you have insulting Lorelai and especially Rory. You don't even know them, have you ever made an effort to spend a serious amount of time with either? No. You haven't. So don't talk about things that you don't know about."

"Oh please, you'd have to be blind and deaf not to know that Lorelai sleeps with almost anything that walks."

Chris straightened, his hand instinctively pulling back. However, his right state of mind came before he had the change to act on his irrational urges. "We're leaving. Georgia is going to stay at Rory and Tristan's in Hartford for as long as she would like this summer, and I will be back when and if I feel like it." He moved to the closet and pulled out a few more shirts and pants.

"Fine!" Sherry shouted, grabbing blazer off of a nearby chair. "I have work to do anyways."

"Fine!" Chris shouted back leaving the room with Sherry following him. He went to the front door and put the shirts and pants in a suitcase. "Georgie! Time to go," he called to his daughter.

"Coming," she called back as Sherry stalked out the front door, slamming it behind her. Moments later Georgia came out with a rolling purple suitcase. "Did mom leave just then?"

"Yeah," Chris said.

"Did you guys fight?"

Chris sighed, "Yeah, come on, I'll explain in the car."

__

To be continued....


	7. The Baby Shower From Hell

****

**Title:** The Way To Atlantis  
**Chapter:** Seven  
**Chapter Title:** _The Baby Shower From Hell_

**Rating:** R  
**Coupling:** Paris/Jess, Lane/Dave, and half Rory/Tristan.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino, The WB, and Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. I also do not own Gorilla Biscuits _"Time Flies"_

**Author's Note:** To my buddies at the FF fanfic thread for being patient with me. I'll see you guys shortly I hope!!

*

__

And I'm trying my hardest to make the most out of every minute.

Not getting any younger, getting older. It's scary.

Swept out from under your feet

Your youth's gone and you wonder why...

Because time flies.

The party was in full swing when Rory and Paris decided to seek out Lorelai and Emily and thank them for throwing this bash. And what a bash it was, the guest list was impeccable, and while the invitations were formal, the party was anything but. Lorelai had greeted each guest with a not quite traditional lei greeting using a pacifier necklace. Inside the room Lorelai had reserved for the event many different themed mobiles were hanging from the ceiling, the walls were adorned with diapers, and giant paper mache safety pins. Perhaps though, the piece de resistance was the garland strung around the room. It truly was a fantastic sight, made of wooden and plastic baby blocks, rattles, the large plastic keys, small stuffed animals, and various other baby memorabilia. Lane told Rory that she'd done it, with the help of Luke and his drill.

Now there was two tables overflowing with presents for the two expectant mothers. That's where Rory and Paris found Emily. She was helping guests sort out their presents onto the correct tables.

"Rory," Emily called, smiling, upon spying her granddaughter's approach, "there you are."

Rory smiled and hugged her, "Hi Grandma. Paris and I just wanted to thank you for helping throw this lovely party."

"Yes," Paris chimed in, "Thank you Mrs. Gilmore."

"Well, you're welcome, and don't you worry no more about it. It's your party, you have fun."

Rory smiled and nodded at her as she and Paris moved away to find Lorelai. She was just coming out of the kitchen.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lorelai said. "Sorry, no admittance to the guests of honor."

"We were looking for you," Rory clarified.

"Oh."

"Shouldn't you be at the door?" Paris asked. "You know, lei-ing some poor, innocent bystander."

Lorelai and Rory gave Paris a look. "Normally I would glare," Lorelai began, "But I'm just too proud of you for saying that to do so."

*

Georgia Hayden sighed and looked around the room again. If it weren't her half sister's baby shower she probably wouldn't even be there. As it was she was sitting by herself at a table in the corner stirring a glass of lemonade with a straw. She was just grateful Paris had left Aggie and Devon at home with a sitter otherwise she was sure Aggie would be sitting right at her side asking her questions. Just then someone did pull out a chair and sit at her side. Georgia looked up, Lorelai.

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?"

"Okay," Georgia said eyeing the woman suspiciously. She knew, she had to know. Her father had to have told her about the fight. "You know don't you?"

"Know what?"

"About the fight."

"Oh yeah."

"I figured as much," Georgia said with a sigh.

"Don't look so glum chum, that's not what I'm here about."

"It isn't?"

"No, you're going home soon right? That's what your dad said."

"Yeah," Georgia said cautiously.

"Well I just wanted to let you know if you need to talk, I'm here for you."

"Um thanks." Georgia was quiet a moment, and Lorelai stayed sitting, looking around the room. "You know, Dad isn't going home." Now why did she go and say that?

"Yeah I know," Lorelai thought a moment. Her brow creased, "Wait, how are you getting back then?"

"I'm not sure yet, but dad mentioned the word 'bus.'"

"Oh."

"Yeah. He wants to have a little talk with me before I go. Probably about not disrespecting mom."

"You disrespect your mother?" Lorelai arched an eyebrow.

"Only to her face when she's not paying attention."

"So pretty much all the time?"

"Right."

"Can I ask why?"

Georgia looked at the older woman. Why? She thought about it, she couldn't even begin to explain. She had to try though. "Because, she doesn't understand me. She doesn't listen to me. She's such a control freak and if something doesn't fit in her perfect cookie cutter mold then it simply isn't there." Lorelai nodded and Georgia looked at her. "You know when I was about 4, she enrolled me in this ballet class. I hated it so much, but she wouldn't let me get out of it. So dad made an arrangement with Sherry and the teacher. He would pay for my lessons when he dropped me off. The teacher would cover for me, and I would take karate at the studio next door."

"Impressive, sounds like your father," Lorelai said with a smile.

"She calls me Gigi."

"Excuse me?"

"Mom, she calls me.."

"Oh, yeah I know." Georgia caught the sympathetic look Lorelai gave her.

"It's not a nickname for a girl. It's a name for a french poodle."

"Oy with the poodles already." Georgia looked at her curiously. "Long story," Lorelai said.

"Right. Anyway, I hate the nickname, but what else can it be, besides George, which is too close to Georgie."

"Why not Georgie?"

"Because that's what Dad calls me."

Lorelai nodded, understanding the girl's want to keep the name between them, "Well how about Gia?"

"Gia?" Georgia half questioned, letting it roll around in her mouth as though it were candy. "Gia. That's pretty, what's it from?"

"There was a supermodel named that, and it's the name of an older Angelina Jolie movie."

Georgia nodded. "I like it, and the fact that it will tick mom off is just an added bonus."

*

Rory slipped away from the crowded room and into the hallway needed a momentary break from the craziness. She spotted Jess's familiar form sitting against the wall a little ways down. "I should have figured you'd be here."

"Did you come looking for me?"

"No, not really, just needed a break." She looked down as he stood up. "Why aren't you out there celebrating with Paris?"

He shrugged, "You go through it twice, the third just seems overly redundant."

She looked at him in disbelief, "You haven't gone through it twice. You weren't there."

"I was there enough."

"No you weren't Jess! Do you have any idea what it was like seeing Paris like that?"

"Well at least you'll be prepared for your birth."

"That is so not the point Jess. You're never around for her. You weren't at any of the births, and if you aren't at this one I don't know if she'll ever forgive you." Rory's voice was raising precariously. "You're acting like you're still 18. You have a family now, you have responsibilities."

"I have a responsibility to take care of my family," He yelled at her. "To earn an income and provide them with a home, and an adequate amount of food. I'm doing what I have to do to give them the best."

"And you're alienating them in the process," Rory hissed.

"Rory!" Paris' shocked and angry voice came. Jess and Rory looked at her. "Will you stop it? Leave him alone. This is not the place nor is it any of your business." She huffed and stamped her foot then turned and left. Jess glanced at Rory and walked after her.

*

Tristan looked around the party, not really looking for anyone, just looking for something to do. Groups of women were gathered around tables enjoying themselves. That's when Tristan saw her, sitting by herself, for a reason known to him. He walked over and sat in the chair next to her. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile. He smiled back, "Hello, Lorelai."

"Hello, Tristan."

"So what are you doing over here all by yourself? Shouldn't you be gossiping with the other girls?"

"I'm just thinking."

"Oh, I'm sorry I interrupted."

"No that's okay." They were quiet a moment before she looked at him, "So are you excited?"

"Excited?"

"For the baby."

"I guess so," he shrugged. "Mostly I'm nervous."

"It is a pretty scary thing." Lorelai said watching as Rory reappeared in the room and looked around. She spotted them and began to come over but was stopped by Chris.

"It is scary. I mean, I'm a father, I'm going to have a child to take care of, and I'll be expected to do right by her."

"You're also expected to make mistakes Tristan. Don't worry so much about it, no one expects you to be a great father the second the kid is born." She looked at him, "If you were I'd be suspicious."

He grinned at her, "I just don't like the idea of being responsible for this tiny little person. I can barely take care of myself right."

"You'll do fine," Lorelai reassured him, "Don't worry so much." Just then Rory appeared in front of them. "Hi honey, enjoying the party?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, um, I need some advice." Rory took a seat across from them and leaned closer.

"About?" Lorelai questioned looking interested.

"I think I just alienated two of my best friends," Rory said.

"Which two?" Tristan inquired looking worried.

"Jess and Paris."

Tristan and Lorelai exchanged startled glances. "What did you do?" They asked simultaneously.

"I may have been lecturing Jess on his absenteeism."

Lorelai clucked her tongue. "That's bad."

"I know, what do I do?"

*

Rory approached them from behind. They were sitting at a table watching everyone else. Not even talking. So Rory crept up behind them silently. Standing a foot behind them she spoke, softly, "I'm sorry." Paris stiffened as Jess turned around, curious. "I'm sorry, and you were right. It's none of my business. I hope that you can forgive me."

Across the room Tristan and Lorelai watched the scene unfold, not being able to tell much, as they couldn't hear. However they did see when Rory looked sadly at Paris and turned away. Jess watched as Rory walked away and turned back to Paris. "She is sorry."

"I know."

"Are you still mad?"

Paris sighed, "I don't know."

"You should forgive her."

"Jess."

"Fine, I'll be quiet."

They sat there in silence a moment before Paris stood up and followed Rory. She caught up with her in the doorway to the room. "Rory."

Rory turned, surprised, "Paris."

"I accept your apology, and I forgive you."

Rory smiled and hugged Paris. "I'm so glad, I never meant to hurt you, or anger you. You're one of my very best friends and I would hate to ruin that."

Paris smiled back, "Me too."

*

"All right, it's time for the best part of the party," Lorelai yelled out to the crowd, "It's time for the gifts! Rory, Paris, get your buns up here." She patted two makeshift thrones. Rory and Paris came up and sat in them. Lorelai and Sookie quickly placed small tables in front of them, then Lorelai stood up, "Now let's get Tristan and Jess up here." Tristan and Jess knew better by now than to try and get out of it so they joined the women at one end of the room. "Here's how this will work. Tristan and Jess will take turns bringing their wives one gift at a time. Rory and Paris will tell us who it's from, unwrap it, and hold it up so we can all see. Now let's begin." Lorelai and Sookie moved to join the rest of the spectators in the loose semi-circle they had formed around Paris and Rory. "Jess, you go first."

Jess grabbed a gift off of Paris' table and turned to give it to her when suddenly he was interrupted by the door opening. Everyone looked to the door and Georgia turned red, feeling a plethora of emotions. "Mom," she hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," Sherry said, her nice tone providing a thin veil for the underlying insincerity, "Am I too early? I've come to take you home Gigi."

Georgia exchanged a glance with Lorelai before turning her attention back to her mother. "It's Gia," Georgia said, "and I'm not ready."

"Excuse me? It's what?"

Gia gritted her teeth, "Gia. Gee-Uh."

"Oh," Sherry clasped her hands and cast a snide look around the room, "Well then, hurry and get your things. We'll discuss the reasons why it is NOT Gia in the car on the way home"

"Great," Gia smiled falsely, "Another conversation I so look forward to."

Rory and Lorelai exchanged a quick glance as they watched the mother daughter interaction. "Actually Sherry," Rory spoke up, "We were just beginning gifts, and then there will be cake. Why don't you have a seat with the girls and join in the festivities."

Sherry looked at Rory apprehensively, gauging the threat, she forced a smile. "Of course Rory," Sherry moved among the women to an empty seat near Babette, "That would be lovely I'm sure."

Sookie came up to the now seated woman quickly and began tugging a pacifier necklace over her head, "There you go, now you'll fit right in."

Sherry glanced around and gave Sookie a tight smile, "Thank you."

"No problem, we had more than enough for party crashers," Sookie said cheerfully. Chris smirked at Sookie's blissful naiveté.

"If we're done with interruptions, on with the show!" Lorelai exclaimed.

*

As soon as the gift giving was done Sherry made Gia say goodbye to Rory and dragged her away from the celebration. Now they were in the car on their way back to Boston. Gia was beginning to wonder if her mother had forgotten about the nickname conversation. However her mother surprised her by speaking up. "Why do you wish to be called Gia? Don't you like Gigi?"

Gia sighed, "No mom, I've never liked Gigi."

"Why not?"

"It sounds like something you'd name a french poodle."

"I think it's cute."

"You would," Gia mumbled.

"What was that dear? Don't mumble."

"Nothing mom, I would prefer you either call me Gia or Georgia from now on however."

"Okay." There was a long pause. "Why Gia?"

"I like it. I think it's pretty"

"I suppose it could be," Sherry mused. "What's it from?"

"It's the name of an old supermodel."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Angelina Jolie made a movie about her."

Sherry pursed her lips, "I remember that one. You do realize she was a drug addicted bisexual who died right?"

"No, but I do realize I'm not her."

"Who put this idea into your head?"

"Lorelai."

Sherry looked at Gia and shook her head sadly. "I'm going to have to talk with your father."

"Don't you mean your lawyer is going to have to talk to my father's lawyer?"

__

To be continued....


	8. Another City

****

Title: The Way To Atlantis  
**Chapter:** Eight  
**Chapter Title:** _Another City_

****

Rating: R  
**Coupling:** Paris/Jess, Lane/Dave, and half Rory/Tristan.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, it belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino, The WB, and Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. I also do not own Warrant's "_In The End_"

****

Author's Note: To my buddies at the FF fanfic thread for being patient with me.

*

__

We all start out as beautiful as spring/ A midsummer nights dream

So innocent we look upon ourselves/ And we wish the whole world well.

"Luke is pissed at me about something again," Lorelai announced as she entered the kitchen at the Inn.

Sookie looked up, "what this time?"

"I don't know," Lorelai said exasperatedly, she blew out a puff of air and sent her bangs up a little for emphasis. "All I know is it's not Jess."

"Right, since you've been nothing but pleasant to him since he and Paris started dating."

"Exactly."

"Could it maybe be your relationship with Dan?" Sookie questioned, referring to Lorelai's latest beau. She needed to tread this water carefully, Lorelai was a little touchy about her relationships.

"I don't see why, besides, Dan and I broke up."

"What?" Sookie looked up startled, "when did that happen?"

"A few nights ago, I thought I told you."

"You didn't tell me."

"Oh, it was at October-fest."

"Why?"

"Because that's where we were?"

Sookie sighed, "No I mean, why did it happen?"

"Mutual differences I guess."

"Example?"

"Um, he only likes pepperoni pizza?"

"Lorelai."

"I was just not feeling it anymore Sookie. Can we drop it?"

"Yeah sure," Sookie paused. "Does Luke know that?"

"That Dan only likes pepperoni pizza? Probably not, Luke doesn't even serve pizza."

"No I mean that you broke up."

Lorelai thought about it, "No I don't think he does. Why?"

"Because he's probably jealous."

"Why would Luke be jealous?"

"Because he's in love with you."

"What in the world makes you say that."

"Did he act grumpy when Christopher was around all those times?"

"Yeah but that last one-"

Sookie cut her off, "You weren't talking because of Jess, I know. How about with Max?"

"I guess, there were some times."

"How about Alex?"

"I don't know, I mean he taught me how to fish for Alex."

"Did he know it was for that?"

"Not at first."

"Right so how about when you took Alex in there for coffee that time."

"Well, I guess he was a little grouchy."

"Right, and now he's being a big ol' grump again. Didn't it start right around the time he found out you were seeing Dan?" Lorelai was silent, and Sookie took that as her answer. "That's what I thought."

*

Around that same time, unbeknownst to Lorelai and Sookie, a friend of theirs was in pain, a great deal of pain. Though it was a pain she'd experienced before. "You need to push," the nurse said, trying to be kind.

"I am pushing," Paris screamed at the nurse, her face was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, making her glisten in the poor fluorescent lighting of the hospital. She took a deep breath and pushed again, a vein in her forehead making itself apparent. "I'm never going through this again," she almost moaned through gritted teeth.

"I see it's head," the doctor told her.

"Good, get this thing out of me!"

"Just a couple more pushes." Paris ground her teeth together, swearing in Portuguese in her head. She pushed as hard as she could. "Here it comes." A loud wail filled the room as the doctor smiled, "Congratulations it's a boy."

The nurse smiled at Paris and began wiping the sweat from her brow with a cool washcloth. "Let's get you and your new baby all cleaned up and then you can hold him okay?"

Paris nodded, "Can I have some water?"

"Sure," the nurse picked a small cup of ice water off of a nearby stand and handed it to Paris. "Here you go."

Another nurse approached from the other side, Paris' newborn child in her arms, "I think he would like to see his Mommy." Paris turned and looked at the nurse startled. She took a quick sip of the ice water before setting it on the stand next to her. She then held out her arms to accept her new son. The nurse placed him in her arms and smiled. Paris looked down at her new baby, he had a handsome face despite the chubby baby cheeks. He also had a sprinkling of hair on the top of his head, a dark blonde that only promised to get darker. "Do you have a name for him yet?" the nurse asked.

Paris looked up at her, "Is his father here?"

The nurse shook her head, "I'm sorry, he isn't I checked just after he was born."

Paris nodded, "Dallas. Dallas Alden Mariano."

*

It was late by the time Lorelai finished visiting Paris and newborn baby Dallie in the hospital, but not late enough that she couldn't stop at Luke's for the cup of coffee she desperately craved. As she entered the establishment she could hear Sookie's words from earlier ringing in her ears. She stubbornly pushed them away as she took a seat at the counter. As Luke approached she noticed there was only one other person in the diner, a man, sitting at a seat near the window with a piece of what appeared to be half eaten blueberry pie and a melting scoop of ice cream. "What can I get you?" Luke asked.

"A cup of coffee and a slice of pie, please."

"Blueberry okay?"

Lorelai grinned with the realization that she had known that was the type of pie the stranger was eating. "Blueberry's fine, as long as you add a scoop of ice cream." Luke nodded as he took a coffee bowl down from a shelf and placed it in front of Lorelai before filling it to the brim. "I just got back from visiting Paris in the hospital."

Luke looked up sharply, "Paris is in the hospital? Why?"

"She had the baby Luke, didn't anyone call you?"

"No, no one called me." He set the coffee pot down, "I better go see her!"

"Luke," Lorelai said softly, "visiting hours are over for tonight. You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Luke relaxed, "Okay. I'll, uh, go get your pie." He returned a few moments later with a plate holding a piece of blueberry pie and a scoop of vanilla ice cream so creamy and natural you could see the specks of black from the vanilla beans. "What is it?"

"It's a piece of blueberry pie and a scoop of vanilla ice cream so creamy and natural you can see the specks of black from the vanilla beans."

Luke sighed, "I meant the baby."

"Oh, it's a boy. Dallas Alden Mariano."

Luke arched his eyebrow, "I take it Jess wasn't there?"

"Well no, though I can't understand why everyone thinks just because he got named after a city Jess wasn't there. I mean sure, it was that way with Augusta, but he wasn't at Devon's birth and Devon got a normal name."

"Maybe it was just a natural presumption since he hasn't been present at any of his children's births."

"I guess." At that moment the other patron requested their bill and Luke was busy cashing him out. Once the man had left Luke returned to Lorelai. "So I was telling Sookie how you've been grumpy at me lately earlier." She didn't know why she said it. Her mouth was just moving faster than her mind would allow and now her mind was reeling as it searched for a way to take that back.

"I haven't been grumpy at you lately."

"Yes you have."

Luke grunted, "What'd she say?"

"Get this," Lorelai grinned, "She thinks you're jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, of me and Dan."

"Of you and Dan?"

"Is there an echo in here? Yes of me and Dan. You know Dan, the tall guy wears those really cool new Nike's and only likes pepperoni pizza."

"I was aware who Dan was without the babbling."

"Oh, anyway. I said that was ridiculous because why would you be jealous of me and Dan? Especially when Dan and I broke up."

"You broke up?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"October-fest."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So she points out how you're grumpy whenever I date someone. She pointed out Christopher, and Max, and Alex and now Dan."

"She didn't mention the kid."

"The kid?" Lorelai was confused.

"Yeah, the one from you're business class."

"He wasn't that young!"

Luke smirked, "Right."

"Besides he doesn't count because we only went on one date."

"Right."

"So anyway. I thought I'd put this little theory to the test."

"How?" Luke was the one confused now.

"By doing this," Lorelai leaned across the counter and kissed him square on the lips. He responded, slowly, and then they pulled apart. "So," she said looking at him thoughtfully, "what do we think?"

"I don't know, what do you think?

"It wasn't that bad."

"But it wasn't that good right?"

Lorelai grinned sheepishly, "right."

"Good."

"Good?"

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one who thought so."

"Excuse me?"

"It's just, no offense, you're a good kisser and all," Luke paused. "It was almost like kissing my sister."

"Ew, gross."

"Exactly."

"No I mean because then I'd be Liz and have had Jess, and Jess and Rory dated and ew."

"Now that you put it that way, yes, but I was speaking figuratively."

Lorelai shrugged, "either way I guess we agree."

"Yeah we do."

__

To be continued....


	9. The Power of Lorelai

****

**Title:** The Way To Atlantis  
**Chapter:** Nine  
**Chapter Title:** _The Power of Lorelai_

**Rating:** R  
**Coupling:** Paris/Jess, Lane/Dave, and half Rory/Tristan.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino, The WB, and Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. I also do not own Franka Potente's "_Believe_" from _Run Lola Run._

**Author's Note:** To my buddies at the FF fanfic thread for being patient with me.

*

__

I don't believe reality would be/the way it should   
But I believe in fantasy/the future's understood 

Tristan was throwing a stress ball up in the air and catching it as he sat at his desk, relatively bored. It was in mid air when suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed it. "You better quit goofing of Tristan, you're going to get us in trouble."

"Matt, Lighten up. This is cake. It'll be done in no time." Tristan sighed and shook his head as he looked at the man three years his junior. "You're more like your sister every day."

"Leave Paris out of this. Besides, just because you married the owners granddaughter doesn't mean the rest of us don't have to do our work."

"Richard is just as hard on me as he is on you guys. Besides, our new client is floral shop on Ann St. It's going to be cake. You went to the shop right?"

"Right," Matt responded slowly.

"You took pictures?"

"They're right here." Matt held up a photo envelope with the logo for a familiar one hour photo place on it. They insured that place too.

"Great." Tristan tossed him a thin binder and a package of photo protecting sheets. "Put them in the binder. You wrote a list of items in the store right?"

"Yeah, it's right here." Matt handed him a legal pad.

"Okay I'm going to go online and check out prices on this equipment. When we're done we can call the building owner and their flower provider." Tristan settled at the computer as Matt carefully began sliding photos into the sheets.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and one of the receptionists poked her head in, "Tristan."

"Yes Margerie?"

"Your mother in law just called, Rory's in the hospital."

Tristan jumped up and began pulling on his coat, "Why, did she say?"

"She's having contractions."

"It's two weeks early." He looked at Matt for help.

"Go," Matt said. "I can handle it. I'll finish the photos, and research the equipment. Call me when you know something."

"I will."

*

The nurse clicked the door shut behind her and turned to the bed, "Mrs. Dugrey, your husband is here. Would you like me to send him in?"

Her interruption caused Rory's hand to freeze in midair, her grip slackening and her aim off. The nurse simply ducked the ice chips that would have hit her head, but had hit the door instead. "Yes. Get him please." The nurse nodded and ducked out of the room. The doctors told Rory to push, and she was doing so for what she thought was the hundredth time when the nurse returned with Tristan in tow. If she hadn't been in pain Rory may have laughed at the sight of him all decked out in surgical gear. "Tristan, it's about time."

He moved to the head of her bed and reached for her hand, "I got here as soon as I can. How are you doing?"

"How am I doing?" She squeezed his hand and jerked him forward. "I am about to push something the size of a watermelon out a whole the size of a grape! How do you think I'm doing?"

"Aren't you exaggerating just a little honey?"

Rory growled but before she could reply the doctor interrupted, "You've got to breath Rory, breathe and push okay we're almost there."

"I am pushing," she screamed at the doctor. She dipped her hand into the cup of ice chips and flung about three at him.

"Now, now. You keep doing that and I'll never be able to get the baby out." That got her to stop, and she calmed for a moment as she tried to comprehend never having the baby, being stuck in this labor limbo forever. "I can see the head." the doctor said, breaking her concentration. "Just one more push Rory." It seemed like time stood still and then a loud wail broke the silence. "Congratulations, it's a girl."

*

"I didn't know a baby could be so beautiful," Lorelai commented. She and Chris were standing in the hall outside the nursery, gazing through the glass at their new grandchild.

"I didn't know a baby could have so much hair."

"This may top Rory's birth."

"Really?" Chris looked at her confused. "How so?"

"Well I still helped create this little being. It's my granddaughter. Meaning she has some of my genes."

"God help her."

Lorelai glared at him. "This time though, I didn't have to go through labor."

"I could see how that could be a plus."

"Tristan told me Rory threw ice chips at the nurses."

"Sounds like someone I know."

"I taught my baby well," Lorelai paused with a smirk. "She threw them at the doctor too."

"I feel sorry for whomever delivers our great-grandchild. Lorelai Emily is going to want to top her Mom and Grandma."

"We'll teach her the ways of the Gilmore."

"Well I guess that means I'll have to come around and make sure she stays relatively sane." Chris glanced at Lorelai out of the corner of his eye.

"I guess so."

*

The door clicked shut softly behind Tristan as he entered Rory's hospital room. "Your mom and dad are viewing Lola now."

"And yours?" Rory asked.

"Give their congratulations but are very busy with a business associate in Amsterdam and a staff crisis in Hawaii."

"Seperate vacations? Are they seperated again?"

"Yeah, which actually means Dad and one of his clients are hitting the strip clubs and Mom's screwing a pool boy."

"Oh." Rory was quiet.

"Let's not be like them."

"On again, off again?"

"Bitter enemies."

"We have a child now."

"They had three."

"We're different Tristan."

"Are we really? Am I that much different from my father?" Are you that much different from your mother?"

"I married you didn't I?"

Tristan smiled a little. "I'm just nervous. We have all new responsibilities now."

"We do."

"We have a little girl to raise, to raise properly, to love. We have to protect her, and teach her."

"She'll teach us too you know."

"I hope we all do a good job at teaching each other."

"So do I," Rory laid her hand on his. "So do I, Tristan."

"Aren't you scared at all?"

"To death."

Tristan's laugh came out sounding like a bark as he tried to stifle it. "Now is not the time to quote movies from our teens."

Rory smiled, but it soon faded. "I am scared though. I'm scared that I'm not going to be a good mother. I don't know anything about being a mother. I want my daughter to be as close to me as I am to my mom."

"You'll be fine, sweetie." Tristan hugged her. "We'll all be just fine."

__

To be continued....


	10. Wishin' and Hopin'

****

Title: The Way To Atlantis  
**Chapter:** Ten  
**Chapter Title:** _Wishin' and Hopin'_

****

Rating: R  
**Coupling:** Paris/Jess, Lane/Dave, and half Rory/Tristan.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, it belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino, The WB, and Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. I also do not own Dusty Springfield's _"Wishin' and Hopin'"_

****

Author's Note: To my buddies at the FF fanfic thread for being patient with me.

*

__

Just wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'   
Plannin' and dreamin' his kiss is the start

Lane knew something was wrong before she'd even opened the door to their apartment. Something seemed really amiss. The strong scent of chicken and spaghetti sauce she'd detected as she first stepped onto their hall was stronger near their door. It should have been coming from the apartment across the hall. Logical thought told her a window in the opposite apartment could be open, but that same logical thinking also lead her to think that 78 year old Mr. Rodgers wasn't the type to have a window wide open in the middle of a biting December. He was from Georgia for crying out loud. Her own Yankee blood was near the freezing point despite her heavy coat. So no, a window wasn't an option.

With this in mind she used the door to shield herself as she entered the apartment, against better logic expecting a chicken parmesan cooking burglar, not her wonderful husband Dave whom was standing in their dining room lighting a candle. He straightened and looked at her, "Good, good. You're home. Come in out of the cold, and why don't you change into something more comfortable, and shut the door you're letting out the heat."

At least one thing managed to penetrate Lane's foggy brain and she shut the door. "You're home?" she inquired. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to surprise you with dinner. It's ready when you are."

"Well I'm ready now." Lane peeled off her coat and lay it over the back of the couch. She walked over to where Dave had pulled out a chair for her and sat down. "It smells delicious," she called as he entered the kitchen.

He returned carrying two plates, "I hope it tastes as good as it smells."

They smiled at each other as Dave set the plates at their spots and poured them some champagne. He took his seat and they dug in.

"It is delicious," Lane told him after her first bite. They ate in relative silence, too busy enjoying each other's company and the good food to break the mood.

When they'd eaten their fill Dave took the dishes and stood up. "I'll wash these later." He turned on a romantic CD on their CD player and held his hand out to Lane. She accepted and they danced as they held each other close, Lane's head resting on his shoulder.

They both felt like they were falling in love all over again, so neither were surprised when Lane smiled coyly at him and tugged him towards the bedroom, tugging his shirt over his head as they went.

*

"Maybe they'll get married."

Paris looked over at the other woman, who's chestnut hair was bouncing as she bent and retrieved a diaper from the shelf beneath the changing table. "If they do, I hope it's more like you and Tristan than Jess and I."

Her companion turned, blue eyes confused, as she brushed a curl out of her face, "Why?"

"Please, we're the most dysfunctional family since the Osbournes. I guess having a child at such a young age can do that to you. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Paris looked up, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it is hard to raise a kid that young. Still, I wouldn't wish them to be like Tristan and I. We've got our own issues," Rory said. Except Paris wasn't listening anymore. She was holding Dallas on one hip, looking over the top of Lola's crib, thinking.

Without taking her eyes off of Lola, Paris spoke, "You conceived after marriage," she looked at Rory. "What were you using?"

Rory looked at her in disbelief and shook her head as she gathered Lola from her crib to change her diaper.

*

They were quiet. They'd been like this for sometime. Just sitting side by side in companionable silence in a park in the city. The blonde wondering why the brunette had called. So far no reason had been given, then again the only words uttered were pleasantries.

Tristan sighed, his lunch hour would be over soon. So if Jess wasn't going to say anything he'd better. He didn't turn his head, merely glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "So I assume you didn't call me here to just stare at the people passing by."

"You know what they say about assuming."

"Which has nothing to do with you and me, because we may not have been friend's long but you aren't the type to need a babysitter to people watch."

"You're right. I could do it just fine on my own."

"Exactly. So, since my lunch hour is rapidly coming to a close I suggest you bring up whatever topic of discussion that you've found so complex as to call me yet so scary as to not tell me. It's not like you're a stockbroker who took all my money for my only dream and invested it in bad stock."

"Well if anything that would be an ironic twist of fate."

"Twist indeed as you are just dancing around the subject. Out with it, Mariano."

"I don't know, I've just been thinking a lot lately. I mean, Dallie's nearly two. He'll be walking and talking soon. I missed most of that with Augusta, with Devon. Did you know that Devon's first word was 'tv' and Aggie's was 'light'? I'm not sure I'm prepared to miss that with Dallie."

"Then don't."

"But I just opened my own business. I need it to succeed, not only for my pride's sake, but for my children's."

"I see your problem. I guess you only have two options. Take it slow and not leave town often."

"Or?"

"Or try and get your business in order as quickly as possible that way you can spend more time with your family."

"What if I don't like either option."

"Then you my man, are out of luck."

__

To be continued....


	11. They Grow Up So Fast

****

Title: The Way To Atlantis  
**Chapter:** Eleven  
**Chapter Title:** _They Grow Up So Fast_

****

Rating: R  
**Coupling:** Paris/Jess, Lane/Dave, and half Rory/Tristan.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, it belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino, The WB, and Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. I also do not own The Offspring's _"The Kids Aren't Alright"_

****

Author's Note: Instead of a dedication, this time an explanation. You may or may not have noticed that the years are just flying by, from chapter to chapter and even in chapters. For instance in chapter nine Lola was born, however the first scene of chapter ten takes place the December after Lola turns one. The second scene of chapter ten takes place about 3 months later, in early spring. The third scene takes place the following August, as Jess mentions, Dallie is about to turn two. In order to make it easier to understand I've decided to add a header to each scene telling when it happens.

*

__

When we were young the future was so bright  
The old neighborhood was so alive  
And every kid on the whole damn street  
Was gonna make it big and not be beat

__

Early September, 2013

Paris sighed and leaned back into the cushions, switching the phone to her other ear. "Are you sure?"

"Well, no," Rory admitted, "Not entirely. I mean, maybe I'm just being paranoid but I can't help but think it. He's been so different lately. He's always staying at work late and he's just, quiet."

"I don't know if you have to worry Rory, I think he truly loves you and Lola."

"Then why is he always staying late at work."

Paris attempted to stifle a groan but couldn't. "I don't know, Rory," she ground out with clenched teeth. "Can we change the subject?"

Rory gasped with realization that her own petty worries were striking far to close to Paris' heart for comfort. "Yeah sure. Uh, how's Dallie?"

Paris was relieved for the change of topic though the new one was almost as painful as the first. "He's, well, the same. I'm worried. I would have thought he'd be talking by now. I mean, he's almost two. Isn't it unusual?"

"Well, it is unusual for a normal baby but then I look at Dallie's parents and it's not so unusual anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're smart, Jess is smart, maybe Dallie's smart and isn't talking, because he has nothing to say, or hasn't thought it through or something."

"That's a bit of a stretch isn't it? I mean Aggie was screaming her head off about the lights barely after her first birthday."

"But she's, uh, ill I guess or something. It seems natural in that situation she would learn to do so quicker because it served her a purpose."

"I guess, I'm still worried about Dallie though."

"Well look at his father."

"What about Jess?"

"He's almost as monosyllabic as Luke. Have you ever heard him say something when it wasn't needed or didn't serve him."

"Well during sex he..."

"That doesn't count Paris. Everyone says stupid stuff during sex."

"Fine." At this moment Dallie toddled into the room pulling himself up at the edge of the couch next to Paris. He looked up at his mother curiously. "Dallie just came in Rory."

"At least he's walking."

"Kind of." Paris eyed him again.

What Dallie did next shocked her to the point she almost fell off of the couch. He looked at her, held his hand out to the phone, and said in the clearest voice she could expect, "Lola."

"What was that?" Rory asked.

"That was Dallie saying his first word."

"What was it?"

"Lola."

*

__

Late September, 2013

Dave smiled. Sure she was sweaty and grunting like a pig but right now his wife was so beautiful. He didn't dare voice his opinion because he'd heard the rumors of how sensitive a woman could be at this time. Instead he stood at her side, his hand tightly clenched in hers as his other hand rubbed her shoulder. She leaned forward as though doing a sit up and made a noise that was a cross between a grunt and a groan.

"That's it Lane, push," said their doctor, an elderly woman. "I can see the head."

The minutes seemed to drag on, but in reality it was only a few second before a wail pierced the room. Lane's grip on Dave's hand relaxed and he pulled it out of her grasp and gave it a shake and a good rub.

"One more," the doctor told them.

Dave offered his hand back to her, and she gripped it gratefully as her other hand fisted in the sheets.

"This one should be easier," a nurse informed her. Lane grunted in response as she pushed.

*

__

Late April, 2014

"So where is Rory again?" Paris asked Tristan as she set a glass of lemonade in front of him and joined him at the patio table out back of her and Jess' house. They were enjoying a relatively quiet day as Aggie and Devon were at school and pre-school respectively. Dallie and Lola were currently playing on a swing set in the yard.

"She went to New York for the night for an article."

"I bet she's glad for the break from Lola."

"She is, Lola's been just terrible lately. Especially to Rory."

"It's those terrible two's."

"I was never like that."

Paris scoffed, "Right, liar. I was there remember? We grew up together. Just like Lola and Dallie are."

Tristan pointed to where Lola was at the top of the slide, Dallie just behind her. "At least I didn't do that."

Paris looked over in time to catch Dallie with Lola's pigtail in his hand. To Lola's credit she turned and smacked him. Fortunately Dallie had a good grip on the ladder or he'd have fallen. In retaliation he pushed her down the slide. Her short covered legs making a squelching sound against the heated slide despite the plastic and cool air.

"I'm gonna get you!" Lola screeched indignantly as she landed at the bottom and stood up stomping her foot.

"Catch me," Dallie stuck out his tongue as he teetered on the ladder. Lola's pout became more prominent and reminiscent of her father as she stormed around the slide only to have Dallie slide down the other side without a problem and take off at a run.

Both parent's were quiet as they watched Lola chase Dallie around the yard. "In a few years they'll be chasing each other like that for an entirely different reason."

Tristan groaned, "Don't say that."

Paris smirked, "Kindergarten complex. You had it with Rory."

__

To be continued....


	12. Meanwhile, Back In The Hollow

****

**Title:** The Way To Atlantis  
**Chapter:** Twelve  
**Chapter Title:** _Meanwhile, Back in The Hollow_

**Rating:** R  
**Coupling:** Paris/Jess, Lane/Dave, and half Rory/Tristan.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino, The WB, and Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. I also do not own Bonnie Raitt's _"Something To Talk About"_

**Author's Note:** To Chris, good luck in college!

*

__

People are talkin', talking 'bout people.

I hear them whisper.

You won't believe it.

__

Late July, 2014

"It is so hot out there," Lorelai Gilmore complained as she entered Luke's.

"So, maybe this once you won't want coffee?" Luke questioned hopefully.

"Are you kidding? Now's the perfect time for coffee! It's so hot out it won't get cold!" Luke shook his head at this classic example of what he had dubbed "Lorelai Logic," and turned to get her coffee. While he was doing that Lorelai looked around the diner and spotted Kirk sitting at a table, dressed up real nice. "Hi Kirk."

"Hi Lorelai."

"So what's the occasion?"

"Excuse me?"

She could have sworn he'd just blushed. "Well, you're all dressed up," she gestured at his clothes, "Why? Did you have an important meeting of some sort?"

"Oh, no, I have a date."

"Really." Lorelai was definitly interested now. She took a sip of the coffee Luke had just set in front of her on the counter and turned back to Kirk. "So what's she like?"

"I don't know, it's a blind date."

"Where are you taking her?"

"Here. She's meeting me here."

"Oh so you're going to eat here?" Lorelai took another sip.

"Yes. Is that bad? It's bad isn't it. Darn, I should have known to ask for advice."

"No, no Kirk. It's not bad. You're okay."

"Good," he smiled and seemed to relax.

"So, What about after you eat."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to a movie? Talking a walk?"

"No, should we."

"I think you should."

"Which should I do?" He looked close to hyperventilating.

"Well, you should give her a choice."

"That's a good idea. But what if she picks movie? I don't have enough for two tickets to a movie."

"Then don't give her a choice. Just ask her if she'd like to take a walk. Show her the gazebo, the lake, all the towns sights."

"I can do that," Kirk said.

As they were wrapping up their conversation Jess entered, Luke looked up at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe this is a public establishment."

"I thought you were supposed to be in New York though."

"I was, am, but things were going so well I could take a break."

"That's great, where's Paris?"

"I don't know, I haven't been to see her yet."

"You came here first?"

"Well Stars Hollow was before Hartford on my route so yes."

"You should be going to see your wife. She'll be excited to see you."

"I know she will. She'll be even more excited to hear it won't be long before the business is so sturdy I can be home on a regular basis.

*

__

Late September, 2014

"Dad?" twelve-year-old Georgia Hayden called as she entered her father's Hartford apartment.

"In here honey," he replied. She found him in the kitchen preparing a salad for dinner. "Hey, did you have fun at the mall?"

"Yeah, it was good I ran into Lane."

"Really? How was she?"

"Frazzled, she had the twins with her. They were going to get their one-year-old pictures taken."

"Oh good, I hope she'll send us some."

"She said she would," Georgia said as she stole a carrot. "Anyways, I think we need to talk dad."

Chris' knife slipped and he narrowly missed dicing off a finger, "Talk?" He set the knife down and wiped his hands on a dish towel. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather discuss this with your mom, Gia?"

Gia swallowed and looked at her father. "I haven't even brought this up with mom. I wouldn't know where to start or how it would affect her."

"Well, would you maybe feel more comfortable with Lorelai?"

Gia cocked an eyebrow at him curiously. "Why would I," realization dawned on her and the sentence died on her lips, "oh. No daddy. It's really up to you. See, I'd like to move in with you."

"You would?" Chris tried to hide his pleasure, not wanting to look like he was about to tell Sherry he told her so, though his inner Chris was cabbage-patching up a storm.

"Yeah, I would, but only if you want me to."

"I do, Gia, I do, but we have to discuss it with your mother."

Gia nodded, "When can we do that?"

Chris sighed, "I'll call your mother and tell her that we need to talk and see if she'd rather I brought you back to Boston this weekend, or if she would like to come and get you here."

Gia smiled and hugged Chris. "Thanks a bunch, dad!"

*

__

October 31, 2014

"Lola hold still," Rory said. She was trying to get Lola dressed for Halloween. Lola was already wearing the white robe, and now Rory was trying to pin on the wings.

"Do you like the angel costume Grandma made you?"

"Yes, I do. It's sparkly."

"It is," Rory agreed. Infact, Lorelai may have gone a little overboard on the sparkles.

"Are we going to go yet?"

"Just as soon as I get your halo on we'll leave okay?"

"Okay. Is daddy coming?"

Rory sighed as she thought back to the argument she'd had with Tristan earlier in the day. Now that she could examine it they'd really argued over nothing. It'd started petty and they'd yelled and slammed doors and then Tristan stormed off to his office telling her he'd meet her and Lola at the Stars Hollow party. It wasn't the first time such a fight had occurred and a feeling in the pit of her stomach told her it wouldn't be the last. "He's going to meet us in Stars Hollow."

"Will Dallie be there?"

"Yes he will."

"Good."

Rory finished fastening the wings and helped Lola put on the headband with the halo on it. "All set. Let's go."

__

To be continued....


	13. Some Other Beginning's End

Title: The Way To Atlantis  
**Chapter:** Thirteen  
**Chapter Title:** _Some Other Beginning's End  
_**Rating:** R  
**Coupling:** Paris/Jess, Lane/Dave, and half Rory/Tristan.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino, The WB, and Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. I also do not own Ella Fitzgerald's "_Let's Do It_"  
**Author's Note:** To Chris. Because I said so. To Grace and Joan for joining my picket line.

Birds do it, bees do it.  
Even educated fleas do it.  
Let's do it, let's fall in love.

Early November, 2014

"Right this way sir," the waitress said. Jess and Paris followed her through the restaurant to a cozy booth in the back. They sat down and the waitress left them with their menus. They picked them up and began opening them.

"I'm glad Rory could baby-sit tonight," Jess said looking over the menu.

"Me too," Paris agreed. "I'm glad you asked her."

"Well, I wanted tonight to be special, just us celebrating my return."

"I know, but Aggie misses you."

"She'll get me tomorrow. I'm taking her and Devon to a movie, if that's alright with you."

"That's fine," Paris responded as the waitress returned.

"What can I get you tonight?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan with spaghetti, and a house salad with the house dressing please," Paris spoke up.

"And you sir?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have the prime rib with pasta and a house salad with the house dressing as well, and can you bring us a bottle of red wine?"

"Certainly," the waitress said jotting down their orders. "I'll be right back with the wine and your salads." The waitress walks away.

"Wine?" Paris asks quirking an eyebrow.

"Well we are celebrating my return and new business' success aren't we?"

"Yes, I suppose we are," Paris agrees. They smile at each other.

Late December 2014

"Okay, that's the last of them," Gia said to her father as she set the box in the living room.

"You have a lot of stuff for someone so young," Chris responded.

"I'm a packrat. Mom always said I got it from you."

"She would say that, what she didn't tell you is that until you were born she still had every stuffed animal she'd gotten since she was born stashed in the attic." Gia laughed and Chris smiled. "I'm going to go park the car. I'm sure Tom has better things to do than keep an eye on it."

Gia nodded as Chris left. She watched him walk out the door then wandered into what was now her room. She already had a bed, dresser, and desk from when she stayed at her father's on vacations. Now that she had her basic needs, shelter, food, sleep, and hygiene, covered she decided clothes would probably be a good idea. She didn't want to start her first day at her new school naked after all.

She located the box marked "Winter Clothes" in her mother's neat penmanship and used the scissors that were sitting on her dresser to open the box. She had just finished hanging the last sweater up in the closet when her father walked in.

"Knock, knock," he said, rapping lightly on the door frame.

"Hey dad," she said.

"Unpacking already?"

"Yep, I figured I might as well get these boxes out of the way." Gia moved the empty box closer to the door. and reached for one marked "Intimate Apparel" in her mother's writing.

"Can I do anything to help?" Chris asked as he watched his daughter open the box.

"Not really, at least, not yet."

Chris nodded, "Okay, well I thought we'd go out to dinner tonight and to Star's Hollow's winter festival."

"Alright," Gia agreed.

"We'll leave at 4:30."

Gia smiled at her dad, "Okay, see you then. Hopefully I'll have most of these boxes unpacked."

"I don't doubt you will."

Mid-January 2017

Four year old Lola followed her mother around the kitchen of their mansion. "Cold, mommy."

Rory sighed. "Honey, would you like something warm to drink and eat to warm up your insides."

Lola nodded vehemently.

Rory popped two strawberry pop tarts in the toaster and got a mug from the cupboard. While the pop tarts heated she poured coffee into the mug until it was half full. She then filled the rest with milk that she got from the refrigerator and added three spoons of sugar. She stirred it and took a sip, it tasted good to her.

She transferred the newly popped pop tarts onto two plates and led Lola over to the breakfast nook carrying the plates and two mugs of coffee. "Have a seat Lo," Rory instructed her daughter.

Lola climbed up onto the bench and looked at her mother expectantly. "What is it?"

"Well," Rory sat the plate in front of her daughter. "This is a pop tart. It's a pastry, with strawberry jam in the middle, and frosting and sprinkles on top."

Lola smiled, still in her sugar phase, "Yum."

Rory carefully brought the mug to Lola's mouth, "This is coffee, mommy's favorite drink."

Lola took a sip, then another. She screwed up her face at her mother. "Yuck."

Rory looked perplexed, "You, you don't like coffee?"

"No, it's yucky. Can I have chocolate milk instead."

"Uh, sure," Rory looked dazed as she took the coffee to the sink and set about preparing Lola's chocolate milk. As she did Lola munched happily on the pop tart.

To be continued....


	14. Daddy's Girl

**Title:** The Way To Atlantis  
**Chapter:** Fourteen  
**Chapter Title:** _Daddy's Girl  
_**Rating:** R  
**Coupling:** Paris/Jess, Lane/Dave, and half Rory/Tristan.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino, The WB, and Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions. I also do not own Moon Tomoshibi's "_Daddy's Girl_" from the Sailor Moon soundtrack "_Lunarock_"  
**Author's Note:** N/A

_From pigtails to perfume/I'm growing up so soon  
Going to parties/I love having my own room  
Don't spend as much time at home now  
There's so much to do/But I know, it's true_

_I'll always be Daddy's girl/out in the great big world  
He's taught me what's right from wrong  
I feel so strong/I'll always be Daddy's girl._

_Early January 2018_

"How about a tie?" Rory asked, fingering the soft silk of a dark maroon tie.

Gigi looked up from where she was examining a brown leather wallet nearby, "ties are so done. Besides, you're not 10 anymore Rory."

Rory sighed, "true."

Gigi rolled her eyes and dropped the wallet, "he has like a million of them anyway." She looked around with a sigh. "I don't think we'll find anything here, lets go to a different store."

Rory nodded and followed her half sister out of the department store and into the main portion of the mall, "I just don't know what to get him. I mean, he doesn't strike me as the type to want fragrances." Rory paused outside the bath and body works to examine their newest men's cologne.

"That's for sure," Gigi agreed. "I bought him their mountain scent last year, I think he's used it twice."

Rory let go of the bottle and continued walking with Gigi, past a Claire's. "He's not really into art either," Rory commented glancing into a art gallery. She paused outside the Borders next door. "Maybe a book or CD?"

"He's obsessive about Stephen King," Gigi commented looking through the window, "He has a whole collection, in order."

"I think there's a new one," Rory said.

"He'll have bought it by his birthday," Gigi said dismissively.

"Ugh," Rory groaned, continuing walking. "That's his problem, he buys, and buys and doesn't think of us poor little people stuck trudging a mall on a Saturday, at it's peak capacity looking for something in a moderate price range that he doesn't have and won't buy before his birthday."

"Well maybe that's the problem," Gigi said thoughtfully.

"I just said it was his problem," Rory sighed.

"No, I mean, maybe we should pool our resources and buy him something horribly expensive he'd never buy on his own."

"Like a High Definition TV?" Rory asked.

"No, he just bought one," Gigi said.

"Maybe a trip then?"

"What kind of trip?" Gigi asked, curious.

"Oh I don't know," Rory sighed. "Nevermind."

They stopped outside a music store with an advertisement for upcoming concerts. "Look," Gigi exclaimed.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Radiohead is doing a concert in New York two weeks after his birthday. He loves Radiohead."

"Two weeks is enough time to adjust his schedule. We can't get only one ticket though, that'd be weird."

"Then we'll get him two, and let him pick who he wants to take, but tell him he can't take one of us because it wouldn't be fair."

"Sounds good to me," Rory said with a shrug. "If we have enough leftover, we can get him a gift certificate to a restaurant in New York too."

The two sisters started walking away. "Like what?" Gigi asked."

"We'll figure out something. Come on, we can go to my house and buy the Radiohead tickets online, and then look up New York restaurants." Rory and Gigi headed for the nearest exit.

_Mid-January 2018_

Tristan looked down at six year-old Lola then back at the restroom choices in front of them. Men's, the most comfortable for him; Women's, the most comfortable for her; and Family, uncharted territory for both of them. "Do you really have to go now?" he asked.

"Yes daddy," Lola whined. "I've got to go now."

Tristan sighed and quickly weighed his options. He could ask a nice woman to accompany his daughter into the women's restroom, though that seemed like to much of a come on. Perhaps his only choice was to buck up, be a man, bite the bullet. Yeah, maybe that was it. Resolutely he grabbed Lola's little hand and led her into the family restroom. "Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets," he mumbled.

He would have stopped just inside the door if it hadn't been for Lola pulling him along. The place was packed with women. Women coming out of stalls, at the sink, leaning on the wall, even two changing babies against the far wall. The only males in the room aside from him were all under at least eight, mere kids. Inwardly he groaned, the kids. They were everywhere, there were more kids than women, and they were literally everywhere, in stalls on sinks, under sinks, trying to climb into the trash can.

Lola stopped at an empty stall and looked up at him expectantly. "Oh," he exclaimed, "Uh, I'll wait here." Lola entered the stall and closed the door behind her. Tristan turned and leaned against the door. He was surprised to see the place had emptied out a bit. Only one of the diaper changers was still there. As well as only three other women, and six children, not counting Lola. The diaper changer tossed the diaper away, lowered the baby into a stroller and washed her hands. Then she turned towards him. She pushed the stroller along while leading a young boy by the hand. She gave him a small smile.

"You're a good father."

His head snapped up and he realized she'd spoken to him. Before he could respond she continued, "My husband wouldn't set foot in here."

"Oh," Tristan said, relaxing, she was married. "I really had no choice as my wife isn't here. It's been an interesting experience, though."

"I bet."

Just then Lola came back out, "All done, daddy."

"Okay, honey, wash your hands," Tristan ushered her to the sinks.

"It was nice to meet you," the woman said.

"Oh, you too," Tristan said, his attention flitting to the woman then back to Lola as she tried to squirt soap into her hand. It missed and ended up on the floor.

"Oops," she said. He sighed.

Lovely.

_Late January 2018_

Rory sighed and shut the door behind her and Lola as they entered the hall behind Tristan. She glared quickly at Tristan's retreating form as he headed for his home office. She turned to Lola, "Lola, honey, go on up to your room and get on your favorite pajamas and I'll be up in a minute okay?"

"Okay, Mom." Lola said hurrying up the stairs. Rory watched and made sure she was gone before turning and following Tristan into his home office. She shut the dark wood door behind her and looked at him, sitting in his chair slumped over his desk looking at some papers.

"I cannot believe you," Rory hissed at him.

Tristan looked up reluctantly, his eyes tired, "What is your problem?"

"What is my problem?" Rory's eyes widened. "What is your problem? You've come home late every night for the past month. I never said anything though. I know you're working on a big project. Tonight though, was the one night I needed you to be the Tristan I knew. Sure, when you said you'd meet me there I thought fine, that will be okay, he'll still be there in time, lots of people do that."

"I met you didn't I?"

"You were two hours late Tristan! Two whole hours. You knew this was important to me but you still couldn't pull yourself away from your work for it."

"It was just a birthday party."

"It was my father's fifty-fifth birthday Tristan, that's a big deal."

"Well excuse me if I didn't view it as such."

Rory groaned aloud and moved closer to his desk, "I can't believe you, you're so damn infuriating. What's so important Tristan? What's so important that you're home late every night, in the office every Saturday, and when you are home you're holed up in this stupid office."

"I told you," Tristan sighed, leaning forward on his elbows. "I'm very busy right now Rory."

Rory leaned forward so that her face was level with his and she was looking right into his eyes. When she spoke, she was quiet, "Are you having an affair?"

"How can you even ask that?" Tristan demanded indignantly.

"I don't know what to think Tristan. You never tell me anything except 'I'm very busy right now Rory,' and 'Don't wait up." Rory gripped the side of the desk. "Sometimes I just want to.. to..." Rory's hand flew off the desk of it's own accord, smacked Tristan squarely across the cheek, his head snapped to the side from the surprise attack, and as he turned to look back at her a red mark was already forming on his cheek. "Oh my god," Rory breathed, eyes wide.

Tristan's eyes darkened, then suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Rory twined her arms around his neck and kissed him back as she climbed up onto his desk. His hands moved up her legs and under her skirt. His mouth moved to her neck and she arched her back and neck in pleasure.

_To be continued..._


End file.
